Jej Imperatorska Protekcjonalność
|image1=370px |caption1= i nawet sobie nie MYSL ze nie wiem ze wyszlas z pudla dziwko |alias=Betty Crocker, Ciastkowiedźma, Baronowa, Wodny Hitler |nazwa=)(er Imperious Condescension |wiek=Nieznany (zmarła) |strife_specibi=2x3ząb |relacje=Meenah Peixes – Przed-Zgrzytowa wersja siebie Feferi Peixes – Dziedziczka (zmarła) Ψiioniik – Sternik Colonel Sassacre – Były mąż (zmarły) Trizza Tethis – Była dziedziczka (?) Nanna – Adoptowana wnuczka Dziadek – Adoptowany wnuczek, spadkobierca Crockercorpu w świecie B1 (zmarły) Dziadzio – Adoptowany wnuczek (zmarły) Babcia – Adoptowana wnuczka (zmarła) Lord English – Pracodawca |quirk=małe litery, brak interpunkcji, używa )( zamiast h i -E zamiast e. Zamiast of pisze a'' oraz zamiast ''my' pisze ma. |planeta=Alternia |muzyka=Fuchsia Ruler March of the Batterwitch Ugly Betty }} left|link=|40pxJej Imperatorska Protekcjonalność (ang. Her Imperial Condescension, w skrócie The Condesce) znana również pod ośmio-literowym tytułem jako Protekcja jest przodkinią Feferi Peixes, po-zgrzytową wersją Meenah Peixes i cesarzową Alternii w trakcie i przed wydarzeniami z Hivebentu, jak również w czasie długości życia przodków trolli. Historia Jako Cesarzowa Alternii Była odpowiedzialna za wypędzenie dorosłych trolli z Alternii po rebelii Przyzywacza, widocznie po to żeby zmniejszyć ryzyko kolejnych buntów. Należy również zauważyć, że ma rozległą żywotność i kontakt z "głębinowym, niezniszczalnym monstrum", które zostaje później potwierdzone jako jej i Feferi aktualny/przyszły lusus, Bl'bolbul, która opiekowała się innymi potencjalnymi dziedziczkami, i z którymi dzieliła też kolor krwi. Posiadała psychiczne połączenie z Bl'bolbul które pozwalało jej ograniczać moc Zdecydowanego Bulgotu. Jednak im dalej od niej się znajdowała, tym bardziej słabła więź psychiczna z jej lusus, i jednocześnie wierność Bl'bolbul przenosiła się na Feferi. Jej długowieczność pozwoliła jej żyć do i poza czasem Rozliczenia, i posiadała również zdolność przedłużania życia innych za pomocą jej "dotyku" (co jest ewentualnym odniesieniem do uzdrawiającego "Królewskiego Dotyku", lub "Dotyku Króla", czyli domniemanej możliwości królów i władców w której istnienie wierzono w średniowieczu, albo co bardziej prawdopodobne, do roli Feferi jako Wiedźmy Życia, lub przed-zgrzytowej wersji Protekcji która była Złodziejką Życia). Przeżyła zarówno Rozliczenie (z powodu jej nieobecności na Alterni) i Zdecydowany Bulgot (ze względu na jej kolor krwi), i udała się z powrotem do Alternii przybywając 612 Solarnych Obiegów po Rozliczeniu. Po jej przybyciu odnalazła planetę w gruzach i jej rasę praktycznie wymarłą, kończąc swoje długie panowanie nad Alternią, ale został jej zaproponowany nowy cel. Podczas służby u Lorda Englisha thumb|left|160px|Walka pomiędzy Protekcją a Służącą. Została wybrana do zastąpienia Służącej jako sługi Lorda Englisha, stając się jego "emisariuszką" w miejscach, do których sam nie jest w stanie dotrzeć. W tym celu musiała zabić dorosłą Służącą, która czekała na to, odkąd zaczęła służyć Lordowi Englishowi. Pracowała pod pseudonimem Betty Crocker (podobnie do Lorda Englisha i Doktora Zgrzyta). Kilka stron po rozpoczęciu Aktu 6 Aktu 1 logo Betty Crocker zostało zamienione na Imperialny Trójząb Protekcji, praktycznie potwierdzając tym tożsamość Betty Crocker jako Protekcji. Należy również zauważyć że Jane jako "dziedziczka imperium wypieków" została wprowadzona w dniu "2x3zęba", co przypuszczalnie dotyczy specyfikatora starcia Protekcji. Na przed-zgrzytowej Ziemi Nanna dała mocno do zrozumienia że przed-zgrzytowa Betty Crocker również była Protekcją. Nie jest jasne jak udało się znaleźć Protekcji zarówno w przed- i po-zgrzytowym wszechświecie, i czy jest to swego rodzaju duplikacja, czy była w stanie poruszać się z jednego wszechświata do drugiego. Nanna stwierdza że pewnego dnia po prostu zniknęła z przed-zgrzytowej Ziemi. Wcześniej jednak zajęła się Nanną i Dziadkiem, po śmierci jej męża, Pułkownika Sassacre. Na po-zgrzytowej Ziemi Podczas swojego czasu jako Betty Crocker na po-zgrzytowej Ziemi, Protekcja zajęła się Babcią Jake'a i Dziadziem Jane. Była dla nich szczególnie okrutna, i podobno zaszło to tak daleko, że zamordowała psa Jade. W pewnym momencie Babcia uciekła szukać przygód podczas kiedy Dziadzio został, wyrastając na najlepszego komika wszech-czasów. Odzwierciedla do przed-zgrzytowy wszechświat, gdzie Nanna została u ciastowiedźmy kiedy Dziadek odszedł. Babcia Jake'a założyła własną firmę jako rywala dla Crockercorpu. Aby przypomnieć i zaszczepić Protekcji jej największy strach, jej mistrza, Babcia przyjęła nazwisko English, i tworzyła wszelkiego rodzaju wynalazki emulujące samym Lordem Englishem. W buncie Babci w końcu dopadła ją Protekcja i zabiła za niesubordynację. Niewiele wiadomo o samym konflikcie poza tym, że Babcia została zraniona trójzębem przez Protekcję i że była w stanie uciec, niestety umierając przed dotarciem do domu. Protekcja zniszczyła również dom Babci i Jake'a, tuż po tym jak ten znalazł jej zwłoki. Przed wydarzeniami dnia 2x3zęba, Protekcja ukrywała się na Ziemi przez 50-100 lat, potajemnie budując jej Crocercorpowe imperium i konfigurowała planetę w ramach przygotowań do jej podboju aż do początku, który zaczyna się tutaj. Po przejęciu władzy, zaczęła od ustanawiania różnych pozornie przypadkowych i bezsensownych ustaw, takich jak ludzie mający się rozmnażać tylko poprzez oddawanie ich materiału genetycznego do dronów, lub sztuczne zmienianie barwy krwi ludzi "w celu ustanowienia systemu kastowego krwi". Zostało to zrobione żeby pozornie przywrócić warunki jakie panowały podczas jej panowania na Alternii. Choć na początku Protekcja chciała odbudować rasę trolli, klony które tworzyła były psychicznie zabijane przez jej "zwierzątko", które zostało przywiezione na jej okręcie wraz z wieloma innymi gatunkami lususów. Jest możliwe, że, gdy hodowała lususy w tajemnicy przez długi czas, mogła robić to za pomocą niektórych form ektobiologii (tak jak lubiła robić to z trollami i ludźmi). Może to oznaczać, że potworność którą kontroluję może być klonem oryginalnej Bl'bolbul, gdyż posiada wiele jej cech i zdolności. Protekcja stopniowo zalewała świat poprzez stapianie pokrywy lodowej, i jakoś przeniosła Skorupian na Ziemię, prawdopodobnie za pośrednictwem uprawnień swego pana. Z biegiem czasu, udało jej się również przyswoić umiejętności psychiczne niektórych członków jej utraconego społeczeństwa Trolli, wykazując konkretnie symbole Vriski, Tavrosa, Solluxa i Aradii, które mogłyby wyjaśnić jej łatwy podbój Dersu w po-zgrzytowej sesji Sburb dzieciaków. Należy przede wszystkim zauważyć, że ma pełną kontrolę nad Kocim Bogiem, po-zgrzytowym pierwszym opiekunem Ziemi, co czyni ją szczególnie groźną. Jako królowa Dersu thumb|left|237px Protekcja zastąpiła Czarną Królową w po-zgrzytowej sesji Sburba dzieciaków, o czym świadczy ten flash gdzie kieruję Drakońskiego Kierownika do zbadania aktywności sennego ja Dirka Stridera. W tym flashu jej ręka świeci w podobny sposób co Służącej, prawdopodobnie pod wpływem swego mistrza. We wspomnianym flashu jej włosy wydają się płynąć tak jak macki jej lusus. Wydaje się również, że jest w posiadaniu pierścienia królowej i mogła ją dla niego zabić. Jednak pierścieniowi brakuję czterech kul, dopasowując się tym do braku sprototypowanych spritów w sesji 2B. Po tym jak przejęła po-zgrzytowy Ders poza ekranem, została zauważona jej interakcja z Drakońskim Kierownikiem (któremu pożyczyła pierścień), i kontrola nad Kocim Bogiem. Koci Bóg teleportuję Roxy wprost pod nogi Protekcji w dalszej części sesji B2, gdzie ta stoi unosząc się nad nią. DK ujawnia że zatrzymała Roxy jako swojego najnowszego więźnia. Następnym razem kiedy ją słyszymy interweniuję w rozmowę w Poważnym Iteresie pomiędzy Tatą Crokerem i Drakońskim Kierownikiem, prowokując każdego z nich, na co DK reaguję zdjęciem kapelusza a Tata nie reaguję w ogóle. Później pojawia się w swoim pancerniku i zaczyna wystrzeliwywać psiioniiczne wybuchy energii z jej oczu w księżyc, zabijając Dirka i Roxy, natomiast Jack wystrzeliwuje podobną wiązkę z jego ust na Księżycu Prospitu. Gdy Jade pojawia się w sesji wykorzystuje zarówno jej zdolność do obcowania ze zwierzętami, jak również jej zdolność do manipulowania ludźmi, by przejąć nad nią kontrolę. Potem wykorzystując Jade teleportuje tiaratop na głowę Jane, umieszczając ją pod kontrolą Protekcji. Potem wykorzystuje obie z nich żeby wysłać Dirka do najdalszego kręgu i pochwycić Roxy i Jake'a. Kiedy Jade przesłuchuję Roxy w ich dialogu wychodzi na jaw że Protekcja chcę wykorzystać jej uprawnienia Pustki (które pozwalają Roxy materializować przedmioty które jawnie występują jako nic, albo już nie istnieją), żeby zmaterializowała nową Matrykulę. Ta rewelacja objawiła się z wieloma szczegółami, mianowicie mówiła o tym że Protekcja chce osadzić nową kulę na planecie daleko od pola działania Lorda Englisha, żeby móc ochronić jej rasę przed niebezpieczeństwem.Czy naprawdę troszczy się o jej rasę czy po prostu chce znowu despotycznie rządzić, jeszcze nie jest do końca jasne. Linia Czasu Koniec Gry Później pojawia się na scenie bardzo skoncentrowanego dramatycznego napięcia na KZIŻ, gdzie Aranea została mieszając się w kłopoty. Protekcja wystrzeliwuję psiioniiczny wybuch na dużą część powierzchni planety, gdzie rozrzucona walka miała miejsce, zabijając Kanayę w tym procesie. Aranea, rozwścieczona zniszczeniem swoich planów, wykorzystuje moce Damary do natarcia KŚID na KZIŻ próbując ją zabić. Protekcja wyskakuje z drogi, ale jej statek zostaje zniszczony. Aranea próbuje jeszcze raz, tym razem z KKIH, ale Protekcja broni się z KŻIT. Podczas gdy Aranea atakuję Terezi, Protekcja walczy z Rose. Rzuca jej 2x3zębem w Rose, trafiając ją prosto w klatkę piersiową. Po zabraniu jej broni, wystrzeliwuję w dziewczynę psiioniiczny promień energii, którego unika dzięki ochronie Roxy. Potem znów staję na przeciwko Aranei, chwytając ją za gardło, i zdejmując Pierścień Życia z jej palca. Potem wrzuca Araneę do pobliskiej ściany ognia, która zabija ją sprawiedliwą śmiercią. Linia Czasu Kolizji Protekcja została uznana za priorytetowy cel przez Vriskę, i zespół składający się z Johna, Rose, Roxy i Kanayi zgłosił się na ochotnika do poradzenia sobie z nią. Walczyli z Protekcją na Dersie, z interwencją Taty Crokera, Jane, Nannysprita i Jasprosesprita^2. Podczas bitwy, Protekcja użyła telekinetycznych mocy do obezwładnienia John'a, Rose i Kanayi, obracając się tyłem do Roxy. Ta w pełni to wykorzystała, dźgając ją w plecy Kataną Brata Dave'a, zabijając ją. Osobowość thumb|left|308px Podczas gdy na początku pojawiła się jako godny złowrogi władca, mała część jej osobowości która została ujawniona okazała się zaskakująco niedbała. Mówi w bardzo nieformalny sposób i dość lubi klauny i brokat. DK również zaimplementował, że jej zainteresowanie gotowaniem i pieczeniem jest prawdziwe. Ogólnie daje się zauważyć że mimo wszystko jest dość niedojrzała, i mentalnie bliżej jej do nastolatki niż do wiekowej bezwzględnej monarchini. Podobnie jak inna prawdziwa królowa jest dość kiepska w królowaniu. Podczas gdy jest powszechnie uważana za postać antagonistyczną, ma interes w klęsce swego pana, Lorda Englisha, aż do punktu, gdzie stara się współpracować z dzieciakami z B2. Jednak nie należy lekceważyć jej bezwzględności. Jest również niesamowicie despotyczną władczynią, chcącą utrzymać się na tronie za wszelką cenę. Posunęła się nawet do tego, że przez cały okres swojego panowania zabijała każdą inną fuksjokrwistą trollicę, tuż po osiągnięciu przez nią dojrzałości. Również w momencie wprowadzenia Feferi zostało powiedziane, że Protekcja wielokrotnie próbowała przeprowadzić na niej próby zamachu, ale nie udawało się jej przez ochronę Bl'bolbul. Relacje Protekcja była obiektem czerwonych ambicji Dwuszrama, choć wydaje się że ich nie odwzajemniała. Na Ziemi skończyła na prowadzeniu (prawdopodobnie czerwonych) relacji z Pułkownikiem Sassacre. Wiadomo również że żywiła pewnego rodzaju uczucia do Psiioniika, choć nie wiadomo dokładnie jakiej natury. Kiedy działała na po-zgrzytowej Ziemi jako Betty Crocker, przyszło jej wychowywać po-zgrzytowych Johna i Jade. Była jednak koszmarną opiekunką, i z tego co wiadomo była niesamowicie okrutna dla swoich (poniekąd) dzieci. Doszło to nawet do punktu, gdzie zabiła ukochanego psa Jade, powodując tym jej ucieczkę. Mimo że była sługą Lorda Englisha, wydaje się nienawidzić go ze szczególną pasją. Nie wiadomo właściwie dlaczego, ale może to być spowodowane jego nieprzyjazną naturą i jej przyzwyczajeniem do bycia tą która wydaje rozkazy. Ciekawostki * Nannasprite odnosi się do niej jako do baronówny, co pasuję do innych ośmio-literowych tytułów przodków. * Dirk później również odnosi się do niej jako do baronówny. * Oboje, Markiza i Drakoński Kierownik nazywają ją wiedźmą. Mitologiczną rolą Feferi jest Wiedźma Życia, natomiast Betty Crocker jest powszechnie nazywana "Ciastowiedźmą". * Protekcja wydaje się mieć jakiś związek z klasą Wiedźmy; jest w jakiś sposób związana z każdą znaną Wiedźmą; Po-zgrzytowa wersja Damary, Służąca, została zabita przez Protekcję; Jade była pod jej kontrolą przez krótki czas, aż do jej śmierci; Feferi, jej potomkini i dziedziczka była Wiedźmą Życia. * Jake odnosi się do niej jako do "Morskiego Hitlera". * Podczas komunikowania się za pośrednictwem Poważnego Interesu mówi podobnie jak Meenah. Mogłoby to oznaczać, że wszyscy po-zgrzytowi przodkowie mówią jak ich przed-zgrzytowe wersje (podobnie jak robią to Aranea i Markiza, i mniej lub bardziej Jane i Nanna), albo jest to tylko zbieg okoliczności. * Jest pokazane że Jane i Jade będąc pod kontrolą umysłową ciągle mają na uwadze dobro Protekcji, co oznacza że są dla niej czymś więcej niż zwykłymi kukiełkami, i mają przynajmniej pewien zakres autonomii. * Gigantyczna fryzura Protekcji przypomina macki Bl'bolbul * Protekcja jest pokazana jako czarna sylwetka, podobnie jak każdy inny trolli Przodek. Jest to stylistyczny wybór i nie odzwierciedla jej prawdziwego wyglądu. Kategoria:Trolle Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Przodkowie Kategoria:Wysokokrwiści en:The Condesce